


Debugging

by LadySerendipitous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bugs, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 06:16:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14302632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySerendipitous/pseuds/LadySerendipitous
Summary: Alone in the castle Pidge has to help Allura with a small bug problem.





	Debugging

**Author's Note:**

  * For [breeeliss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/breeeliss/gifts).



The castle for a change was quiet. It had been too long since Pidge could say that. They were once again on Olkarion, which was starting to become a second home. Pidge wasn’t sure who was even currently in the castle as those that were not currently on a mission were just as likely out and about somewhere on the planet.

The quiet wouldn’t last, Pidge knew, so she was enjoying some much earned ‘me time’ to play with a piece of programming that was more for her enjoyment than any practical purpose in defending the universe. Then again, you never knew when being able to translate what space caterpillars were trying to communicate would come in handy again.

With a stretch she leaned back away from the screen she had been hunched over. Pidge then blinked as she noticed the time. When had it gotten so late? When did she last eat? Did she want to leave her program and see if there was something other than food goo?

As Pidge considered the merits of nourishment versus continuing her project, the castle’s PA system came alive as Allura’s voice echoed in the nearly empty corridors and rooms. “Any Paladin within the castle, please come to my chambers immediately!”

That got Pidge’s attention. Any thoughts about food versus programming forgotten as she raced out of Green’s hanger and down to the private dwellings. As she ran, Pidge tried to predict what would be waiting for her when she got to Allura’s room.

When Pidge rounded the corner to the hall that took her to her destination, she saw Allura outside her door, wringing her hands together and frowning. It looked like Allura had been getting ready for bed, her nightgown on and her hair down.

There were only a few times Pidge had seen the Altean Princess like this. She seemed much softer just now than how she usually was. Allura usually was serious and ready for action. Pidge knew this was not the full extent of her personality, but with fighting Zarkon and now trying to bring peace to the Galaxy there were few times that she allowed herself to relax, unwind, and metaphorically let her hair down.

Not for the first time Pidge wondered what it would be like to run her hand through the princess’ hair, but for the first time she realized it was not out of some strange longing for her own, and might never have been.

Pidge was brought back to the crisis at hand when Allura noticed her and her frown faded into a look of relief. “Oh thank goodness Pidge. I do hope you can help. I need you to get rid of a bug.”

“A bug? In what program?” Pidge asked as she adjusted her glasses for something to do with one hand, the other uselessly tugging at the bottom of her shirt.

“Program?” Allura looked at Pidge in confusion for a moment then shook her head. “No, not a programming bug, a bug bug, you know a…” and Allura put her hands up and wiggled her fingers in a way that gave the impression of legs moving.

“Oh!” Pidge now understood the problem. “Well, I guess we should take a look.”

Pidge was actually surprised to find that as she moved forward, Allura was walking right behind her, to the point that Pidge could swear she could feel Allura’s presence over her right shoulder. Going through the door, Pidge took a glance around Allura’s neat room. It really did look like it was meant for a princess with the large bed and the jewelry case. At first Pidge didn’t see any signs of anything there, but then she noticed all the mice on one of Allura’s pillows, looking at a spot on the wall. 

Pidge barely kept from laughing, she had expected something large like her friends from the space junk field or something super dangerous. Instead it was an insect that looked a bit like a pillbug, if a pillbug had legs like a stick bug. Pidge went to get a closer look. “We should put it outside.”

“Be careful,” Allura said in a low whisper, even putting her hand on Pidge’s shoulder. If it weren’t for the fact that Pidge was eighty percent sure Allura was scared, it would have felt nice. 

“It’s an Olkarion Szek,” Pidge told Allura, glance back over and smiling. “Ryner pointed one out to me a few days ago. They’re not venomous or anything.”

“I still don’t like it. Maybe you should suit up before trying to handle it,” Allura looked at the poor bug as though it was a treacherous Garla general. 

Pidge did laugh this time. “It’s fine, but if it makes you feel better, I won’t use my hands.”

It took a few ticks for Pidge to find something to trap the szek in, but after borrowing a cup from Allura’s night stand and using the ear piece from glasses frames to knock it in the cup, it was just a matter of using a handkerchief over the top of the cup and covering it with her hand to have Allura start to relax. “Are you sure the cloth is enough protection though?”

“Honestly if I had any, I would have just slid a piece of paper under it and have it run around on it until I got it outside,” Pidge said with a shrug as she headed out of Allura’s room. She was slightly surprised that Allura was following her out now that the ‘danger’ had passed.

“I don’t know how you could,” Allura confessed as she gave a full body shutter. 

Pidge looked up at her and smiled. “You’re one of the bravest people I know. It’s kinda cute that a little bug bothers you.”

“Cute?” Allura blinked her eyes at Pidge. 

Oh shit, why did she say that. She shouldn’t have said that! “I… I didn’t mean it … I mean, I was just saying that… it’s a bug…. but there’s nothing to be ashamed… I have some weird things that weird me out… oh man that sounded weird…!”

While Pidge wondered how she went from feeling awesome having done something trivial for Allura to a fool in the span of a few dobash she heard a sound coming from Allura. Mortification wasn’t enough to keep her from looking at Allura who was holding back a snicker. Pidge didn’t expect her own laughter spilling out from her lips until she heard it and that set Allura over. They laughed together until they got to the main entrance of the castle. 

“Time to set you free,” Pidge said, her voice still a bit tight from trying to reign in her laughter. Allura had also finished laughing but she was smiling brightly, though staying just inside the castle as Pidge went out several steps to release the bug. 

It scurried away into some nearby foliage and disappear. “I guess that’s that then,” Pidge said as she walked back into the castle. 

“I guess so,” Allura agreed. Her eyes seemed to shine in mirth. “You were my hero tonight.”

Pidge rubbed the back of her neck, feeling her face warm. “Any time. I mean, you’re welcome.”

Allura leaned down and kissed Pidge’s cheek. “Thank you,” the princess whispered as moved her lips to Pidge’s ear before straightening and walking away. 

Pidge stood there in stunned disbelief as she watched Allura walk away. Slowly she touched her fingertips to her cheeks as she found herself smiling stupidly to herself and wondered if she would have another chance to chase bugs away from the most amazing woman in the galaxy.


End file.
